Darkness
by swalow
Summary: WARNING! Contains spoilers to Terminal! Elliott is gone, and Will feels horrible. Is there any exit to this endless darkness? Any light?


**Hi guys! Sorry I haven't been on here for a while :) Been busy with stuff! I'm back with another Williott story now though. It's a very dark, sad one unfortunately. It takes place at the end of Terminal, but still before the prologue. Please read and enjoy (or cry if that feels more appropriate)! And review, don't forget to review guys ;)**

Darkness. Complete, black, chocolaty darkness filled not only Will's room but both his heart and mind. He tried to deny it, he really did. And he felt guilty for not being able to. Because he knew he should feel happy. Or well, lucky at least. He could have died, for God's sake! But he hadn't. So many innocent, civil people had. Civil people like Chester and his family. Almost everyone he cared about were dead. But not him. Why? He had no idea. Perhaps he was cursed? Because dying really felt like the better alternative right now. Or... Maybe he actually did die, and had now come to hell. Because his life truly did feel like just endless of misery and pain. And hadn't it always been, after all? A dark, way too long tunnel with just pain, pain, pain.

But then he shook his head. No, he couldn't just sit there and feel sorry for himself. He was alive! And so was his mum, the first officer, Parry, Stephannie and lots of other good people. And maybe even... Did he dare to think...? Maybe even Elliott, too. And suddenly it felt like someone stabbed him with a knife, right through his heart. He gasped, and felt the tears burning behind his eyelids.

Why was he even trying? The few, small lights in his life didn't even matter to him. They were nothing, compared to all the empty darkness surrounding them, drowning them in black. _Elliott_, he thought _Oh, Elliott..._ A tear slowly slipped out of his eye and ran down his pale cheek. He needed her. He wished he would have realized that a little earlier, so he could have told her before it was too late. Now he would probably never see her again, and it hurt so much. And yet he couldn't let go of her. Of course he couldn't, and right now it felt like he never would.

He had kept her backpack, which was the only thing she had left behind. He hadn't looked through it yet though, mostly because he knew how much it would hurt. _But_, a small voice inside his head whispered, _How much worse can it get? You're already broken_. Will couldn't help but agree. And besides, he just needed to feel her again.

Will stumbled out of his bed, gasping at the sharp pain in his scar. He stopped for a moments, trying to catch his breath. Then he slowly walked across his room, towards the backpack which was standing in the darkest corner. He had put it there so that he wouldn't have to look at it. He sat down in front of it, and zipped it open. And it did hurt, it really did. Even more so than he had thought. For a moment it felt like she was still there with him. He could feel her smell, hear her soft voice, see her smiling face. He just wanted to be with her. To hold her in his arms again. _Elliott... _

Will started to look through the backpack, careful not to change the order of anything. She had never let him look through her bag; It had always been strictly hers.

Suddenly he felt something hard, but not metallic, among her clothes. He took it up, and stared at it. A notebook? That wasn't really her style, was it? He had never even seen it before. She had never shared this with him. He felt a sting of jealousy, and his heart started bumping faster. What if this was something he didn't want to see? But his curiosity took over, and he opened the book and riffled through it.

There were a few ripped out pages, but otherwise it seemed empty. But no, wait! On the very last few pages, there was text. Will immediately recognized Elliott's handwriting. Since she had never really learnt how read and write, back in the Colony, Will himself had offered to help her. He had been a pretty crappy teacher, but she was very intelligent and apparently she had paid more attention to his lessons than he had previously thought. Because, though her handwriting was really damn ugly, he could read this.

Did he dare? No, but it felt like he had to. He closed his eyes, and took a deep breath before opening them again.

_Will_, his heart made a jump, _if you're reading this then I'm probably gone. It's just a feeling I have. And besides, you'd never dare to look at this if I wasn't, isn't that true? _Will smiled to himself, although he felt like crying. _We're in the tower when I'm writing this, and you're sleeping on the other side of the room. I wish I could go over to you and curl up in your arms, and pretend everything is fine again. I really want to. I know you've felt left out lately, and it's true that I've ignored you. I'm so sorry. I just don't know what to say to you. I want to explain everything, but I just can't right now. Everything is so complicated. Oh crap. I'm crying now; I just can't stop it. Oh Will... I'm so scared! I don't know what's happening to me! I just want everything to go back to the way it was before. The few, precious weeks I got to spend down here with you were the best weeks of my life. I was happy, and I think you were too, weren't you? I miss it so much. I miss you, Will. _

_Please, when I disappear, remember me. Don't let go. Not yet. I know I probably don't deserve this but please. __Trust me. I truly think we'll meet again someday. I can't explain how I know it, I just do. It's just a feeling I've got._

_Please Will, take care of yourself. Everything'll be okay. I'm terribly scared right now, but I know that in the end: We'll both be okay. Just... Don't die, alright? I love you so much, Will. I love you. I wish I could tell you face to face, but I'm too much of a coward. I'm so sorry. And thank you, for everything. You're the best thing that ever happened to me. _

_I love you._

The tears were streaming down Will's cheeks now, and he could barely breath through all of his crying. _Elliott, Elliott, Elliott_, was all he could think.

"I love you too", he whispered. "And I trust you. I'll wait for you. I'll wait for you to the end of time, if that's it."

He laid down on the floor, crying and smiling at the same time, his whole world a big mess. But he could see a light now. At the end of this damn tunnel there was a light. _Elliott. Don't forget me either. I love you._


End file.
